Ladynoir July 2017 - Right-hook
by roxan1930
Summary: Ladynoir July 2017 Day 5: Right-hook! - During an akuma attack Chat Noir gets knocked away and the akuma sets his sights on Ladybug. It turns out it's not just after the miraculous but it also wants to have Ladybug herself. Kitty to the rescue!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Right-hook**

"Chat!" Ladybug yelled after her partner got thrown into a wall by the akuma they were fighting.

She tried to run towards him to try and help him but the akuma appeared in front her, blocking the way.

He was a man somewhere in his thirties who from what she had gathered was always getting rejected by woman he was interested in and after his newest interest had called him a creep and threathened to call the police if he didn't leave her alone he'd had enough.

She really didn't like the way he was looking at her.

The look in his eyes reminded her if an animal stalking its prey.

"Well, hello there pretty lady~" he purred, much to her horror and disgust.

She was a smart girl and even if she hadn't been, it was pretty obvious he had chosen her as his next interest.

"How about you and I get to know each other and have some fun?" he suggested as he stepped closer.

"No thanks! I think I'll pass!" Ladybug answerred as she took a step back.

"Oh, come on, dear. You shouldn't be like that just because you're shy." the akuma moved closer again and Ladybug moved back again.

"I think I already know enough of you and it's not pretty." Ladybug gave her best glare but it didn't help much as the akuma's smirk only grew.

"That's not nice to say but I'll let it slide. After all, if you think you don't need to get to know me we can skip right to the fun stuff." his smirk turned into a grin as he tried to grab her and Ladybug barely managed to dodge.

Unfortunately for her the akuma recovered quickly and tried again.

Soon Ladybug and the akuma were running and jumping around as the akuma tried to grab Ladybug who was forced to keep dodging until she got an idea.

Soon it turned out even Ladybug's famous luck could run out as the heroine tripped, allowing the akuma to finally grab her and pin her against a wall.

"Now... As enjoyable as our little game just now was, I think it's time for the _real_ fun." the akuma whispered and Ladybug shuddered at the way his eyes looked her body up and down as he practically drooled.

She could see the glowing purple butterfly outline that meant Hawkmoth was talking to him appear around his eyes and he snarled.

"Just let me be already! Once I'm done with her it's not like she'll be able to even move to stop me from taking those stupid earring!" he growled and that was when full realisation of what he was planning sunk in for Ladybug.

"Get away from me!" she screamed as she tried to push him away but he was too strong and heavy for her.

"I don't think so sweetheart." the akuma smirked, moving one hand to her hip and the other to stroke her cheek as he pressed his body against her's to keep her trapped.

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle with you so just enjoy yourself." the akuma's hot breath hit her face as he rubbed circles on her hip.

"N-n-n-no..." Ladybug whimpered with tears streaming down her face as she felt the akuma's lips on her neck.

This couldn't be happening!

She felt the hand on her hip starting to move when suddenly-

BAM!

When suddenly the akuma went flying away from Ladybug, revealing Chat Noir with his fist stretched out after punching the villain on the face.

The boy's green eyes were wide and wild with rage and his mouth had formed a snarl that showed off his sharp fangs.

As soon as she got free Ladybug's legs gave out and she slip against the wall on the ground where she started full out crying.

"My lady!" Chat gasped as he knelt in front of her.

As soon as she felt Chat's hands on her shoulders she launched herself into him and hugged him tightly.

She could hear Chat mutter calming words to her as she sobbed in his chest, patiently waiting for her to calm down.

"C-Chat! H-he almost-" "I know. Don't worry about it, my lady. You're safe now." Chat cutt her off and she sobbed again, though she was slowly starting to calm down.

Suddenly a familiar voice could be heard groaning and Ladybug yelped in fear upon seeing the akuma getting up from where Chat Noir had sent him flying.

"Easy there. I've got him. You just stay here and wait till that stupid butterfly needs to be purified, alright Bugaboo?" Chat gently raised her chin to look at her and she felt her heart flutter at the warm kindness on them.

Finding herself speechless she nodded and to her surprise he leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead before getting up and leaving to fight the akuma.

As her partner fought Ladybug sat in shock at what just happened.

She thought of the absolute anger on Chat's face when he saved her.

He had always been protective of her but this was a whole new level she had never witnessed and she wondered if anyone else would have had the same emotions as he just had or still had as he dealt blow after blow at the akuma.

She thought back of how sweet and gentle he was when comforting her.

Others would have probably told her to pull herself together but Chat had let her cry for as long as she needed.

She thought of how he had kissed her forehead and how nice it felt and suddenly she realised something.

She was in love with her partner.

Her partner Chat Noir who was sweet, funny, kind and caring and who would always have her back no matter what.

And she had to admit she had always found him very attractive with his handsome face, wild blonde mane and strong body.

She had often told herself that if Adrien hadn't been around she'd give Chat a chance but maybe it was time to just forget about Adrien.

After all, Adrien was honestly great but he barely ever noticed her, only seeing her as a classmate and maybe friend but nothing more.

Why should she keep wasting her time and efforts on a guy who would probably never love her when there was another guy who did like her and would be perfect as boyfriend.

"Ladybug! Now!" she was pulled from her thoughts upon hearing Chat's voice and looking up she saw him ripping a piece of cloth in half, letting a black butterfly out.

After doing their usual fist-bump Ladybug motioned for Chat for follow her and together they leapt away from the forming crowd.

After a while they landed on a random roof.

"You okay, Bug? Why are we- Hmmpf!" a worried Chat Noir tried to ask for an explanation only to have Ladybug grab his face and kiss him on the lips.

It wasn't anything like Ladybug had planned but as soon as Chat was once again demonstrating how sweet he was for her by worrying for her had her emotions taken over and she kissed him.

She felt him stiffen in surprise and pulled away to find him staring at her with wide eyes and his jaw on the ground.

"Wha...?" he trailed off and Ladybug found a small giggle escaping her at his adorable confused face.

"Sorry about that, Kitty. I just wanted to let you know that I love you." she said and leaned in again only to be disappointed when he backed away from her.

"You love me? Ladybug, I-I don't think you know what you're saying." he told her and she frowned.

"What makes you think that?" she asked, feeling a little hurt he didn't believe her.

"I-I just helped you out, right?" he asked and she nodded, feeling sick when thinking back of what that akuma had almost done to her.

"Well, it happens pretty often that when someone gets saved from something, they become so thankful that they mistake it for something else." Chat awkwardly explained as his eyes looked anywhere but at her.

Ladybug blinked in thought, understanding where he was coming from but she knew the scenario he was decribing wasn't the case with her.

Those people with crushes on their saviors only felt like that because they rescued them and while Chat saving her was needed to make her realise her feeling, she actually knew what he was like.

She looked at him with new determination and voiced her thoughts out loud.

"What?" Chat asked in shock so she went to tell him of how him saving her made her realize she really loved his sweet, kind and caring heart, his bravery, his silly jokes and puns and much more and how she hated herself for figuring it out so late while the poor boy stood in shock.

"My lady... Ladybug, are you really sure what you're feeling is real?" he asked one more time as he gently cubbed her cheek and she nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure, Chat. I love you." Ladybug answered as she placed her hand over his only for Chat to flinch away with a pained expression on his face.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just a little sore. Guess I punched that creep with more force then I thought." he game her a weak grin as he waved his hurt hand which was indeed the one he had used to send the akuma flying earlier.

"Well, that fist did safe me and made me realise how I really feel." she said.

"Guess it's a real good thing I've got suChat h a great right-hook, right?" he winked at her and she gave a little laugh.

Smiling Ladybug shook her head and grabbed his hurt hand and placed a small kiss on it.

"Hey, that's supposed to be my move." Chat joked, his bright smile showing she was not upset at all and she giggled.

"Then maybe this should become my more." she said softly as she took his face between her hands and kissed him again and to her delight she found that this time he kissed her back, his arms wrapping themselves tightly around her, holding her close.

After a while they were forced to pull away but neither let go if te other.

"If you are really sure of your feelings then I guess it's safe to say I love you too." Chat whispered and Ladybug felt her heart leap.

"You are the most amazing guy ever." she sighed, leaning her head against his chest were she heard his heart beating just as fast as hers was.

"And you are the most _purr-fect_ girl ever." Chat shot back and instead of groaning or complaining about the pun Ladybug gave him another kiss.

 **The End**

 **Sorry I didn't name the akuma but I didn't really know a good name for him. I hope you liked this fic! Please review, fav and look at my other work!**


End file.
